bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows
Web of Shadows was the latest Bionicle movie released. It was based on the 2005 storyline with the Toa Hordika, Sidorak and the Visorak, Rahaga, Keetongu and Roodaka. The Toa Hordika consist of Toa Vakama Hordika, Toa Matau Hordika, Toa Nokama Hordika, Toa Onewa Hordika, Toa Whenua Hordika and Toa Nuju Hordika. Plot This movie is about the Toa Metru's return to Metru Nui to free the rest of the Matoran. Whenua reveals that the Onu-Metru Archives must have been broken into and all the Rahi have escaped. Vakama, trying to prove himself to the other Toa, blindly leads them on right into a Visorak trap. They mutate inside cocoons which changes their bodies to hunchback, animal like shapes, takes away their mask powers (although Nuju could still use the lens built into his Kanohi), and changes their weapons. The cocoons shatter and they fall to the ground (a long way down) on command of Sidorak, whom is asked by Roodaka for the Toa Metru's (now Toa Hordika) bodies, which she calls "an engagement gift". However she has no plan to actually marry him, this is all just part of her plot. The Toa are caught in mid-air by the Rahaga, shrunken creatures with Rahkshi heads. After meeting them formally, they find out that they are searching for Keetongu, a legendary Rahi capable of destroying their virus. They then quest to not only rescue the Matoran, but also cure themselves of the Hordika venom that pulses through their body. Whilst some of the Rahaga believe Keetongu to be a myth, he is eventually found after following the phrase: "Follow the tears until they reach the sky". The "tears" turns out to be the river next to them, and the "reaching the sky" bit is because of a giant waterfall. Here they find his home, and after a while he agrees to help them against the Visorak hordes, but refuses to heal them just yet. However, by now Toa Vakama Hordika has turned against his team, thanks to Roodaka's plotting, and leads the Visorak agaist them, now controling the Visorak army. He also captures all the Rahaga except Norik, and brings them to Sidorak. In the end a massive war breaks out. Roodaka betrays Sidorak and he gets killed by Keetongu (as she wanted Makuta to respect her alone) and goes off to kill the Toa. Meanwhile Matau manages to get through to Toa Vakama and he turns back to normal, whilst Norik rescues the Rahaga. In the end Vakama tricks Roodaka into thinking he is still evil, and the Toa use this opportunity to unleash their Elemental Rhotuka on her, causing her to suffer masssive damage. At the last second Vakama realises that her heart stone is the same as Makuta's, and that hitting her with all six elements from the Rhotuka would free Makuta from his prison protected by a Toa Seal, which it does. However, this does not seem to worry the Toa, as they have already defeated him before. Roodaka appears to die, but later on in the "Dark Hunters" book she is proven to be still alive and under the Dark Hunters' control after being captured by "Tracker", a code name for one of The Shadowed One's Dark Hunters. The Toa free the Matoran, taking their Matoran spheres on new airships just built. Teridax follows them to Mata Nui, and later would prove a menace to the island. Category:Movies Category:2005